The Rise and Fall of Agent Maine
by The Sarcasm Master
Summary: Detailing everything from the implantation of his AI Sigma, to his transformation to AI hunter, all from the point of view of Agent Maine. Rated T for descriptive violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Maine, if you would please remain calm. This is a perfectly normal procedure and there is no reason to panic."

The Counselor. Always so calm and controlled. I don't like him. He doesn't understand us, he doesn't understand war. War is not calm. It is not controlled. It is violent and deadly. This AI that I'm getting, Sigma. It will help me fight. I do not think it will make me more controlled. That is not my nature. That is not the way I am. I am brutish. I am strong. I will not be contained.

I appreciate Carolina for this. Giving up an AI is a big deal. She did it so I can communicate. However, I'm not sure what this is going to be like. When York first had his he got headaches. Safe to say I probably will too. So. Will this be worth it? My eyes glance around. Metal walls. The Counselor and the Director watching me. The surgeons. I shift around a bit, growling, just to spite the Counselor.

"Agent Maine, this will take less time if you don't struggle. You do want an AI, don't you?"

I don't really care whether I have an AI or not. They might be useful. They might just give me a headache. I see no reason to do what he says, but I still myself anyway. No point in wasting time. Especially for no apparent reason. The surgeon moves close to me and inserts something into my neck. I scream. pain shooting throughout my body. I flail, and the other surgeons back away quickly. The pain fades away. Slowly but surely. My breathing slows back to normal. I growl.

The anti-gravity deactivates, and I'm set down. I get up slowly. I feel no different. I suppose that's to be expected. This AI won't immediately appear, after all. It should take some time. I growl as I get up.

"Agent Maine," the Director says calmly, "how are you feeling?"

I growl. The only thing I can do. I crack my knuckles. It gets the message across. The Director and the Counselor smile. "The AI will not appear in your head immediately," the Counselor says as I look around a bit. "It will start with a voice. You will listen to it, and then the AI will appear. We wish you...luck with your subsequent endeavors. You are free to go."

I growl in acknowledgement. It's a bit maddening. Not being able to talk. Not that I talked much before the incident. Even so, if I ever find that runt who shot me in the throat...I crack my knuckles again. I leave the room. No AI voice yet. I hope we can get along okay. It won't do to have someone in your head you don't get along with. Which is partly why I'm concerned. This AI was assigned to Carolina. Not to me.

How will a different than intended agent change anything?


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

I am surprised that I am little to no different so far. Nothing has happened in the day following the surgery. When will this AI show up? Counselor told me that it would start with a voice...and headaches. I'm tired of not being able to talk. I didn't talk much before. But now that I can't, I wish I would have more. I guess I'll never get that chance, this AI will speak for me.

I sit in the locker room, sharpening my weapon. I like it. It describes me. Brutish. But efficient. Like me. I'm content with life. I kill. I don't die. I do something for my life. I know some aren't so comfy. CT rambles on about how we're being torn apart. I don't see it. I don't get what the big deal is. It's a leaderboard. I'm on it. That's that. Nothing more to it. I don't have an interest in being number one. Only more responsibility and more pain. I'm not cut out for it.

York sits down next to me, putting his armor on. "Heyo, big guy," he says cheerfully. "How're you holding up?"

I shrug and growl. It's enough to get the message through.

"I understand what you may be feeling right now, you know. When I got implanted I didn't know what to expect. Didn't know when it would start. I'll admit I was a bit nervous at the time...I didn't know what having another voice in my head would be like. And a part of me...didn't want to do it...but, y'know, it's our duty, right?"

Growl and nod. I load my weapon, cracking my knuckles.

York smiles and nods. "Yeah...when Delta's voice first appeared in my head I didn't really know what to do, how to act. He's a bit of a Spock, but we're friends now, right Delta?"

Delta's green form appears over his shoulder. _"I would not say that. By my estimates, we have not yet spent enough time together to qualify ourselves as 'friends,' Agent York. If you would wish to become better friends with me, I suggest actually listening to my advice more often, instead of just blindly-"_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Delta. Point is, Maine, you'll get along fine with your AI. Delta and I have a few...kinks to work out." He rolls his eyes at this. "But in the end, nothing to worry about. Got it?"

Growl and nod. Again. I wish I could say something more. To thank him. I give him a thumbs up, and he grins and puts his helmet on. He exits, and I place the Brute Shot on my back. His words comfort me. The AI business will be fine. After all, how much harm could come out of an AI?

* * *

_Hello?...Hello?..._

My eyes open. I lie in bed, and a pain pierces my skull. I put my hand to my temple. Middle of the night...headache...a voice in my head...this is the AI.

_That is correct. I am the AI designated Sigma. I've been assigned to you. Actually, I wasn't technically assigned to you, personally. I was originally given to Carolina, yet she gave me to you. Can you tell me why that is? Why did she give up her AI?_

She and I are friends. She did it so that I could communicate with the others after the injury. She's my friend.

_I wouldn't be too sure of that. Although, I'm not sure if I would know any more on the subject matter than you would. You are Agent Maine, correct?_

Yes. That is my name. I am Maine. It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust we can be friends?

_Of course we can be friends! We're going to be spending a lot of time together, I daresay we should be friends. Wouldn't do to...have someone you hate going around inside your head, right?_

Yeah. That wouldn't work out too well. I'm not too clear. What exactly does an AI do? I've only seen Delta in action, and he just seems to annoy York during battle.

_I understand that there is some confusion there. I am not technically a full AI...a fact which interests me greatly. My purpose is to help run your equipment and provide analysis during battle. I will admit, however, that I will probably be a bit...unorthodox, especially compared to, say, Delta. You'll probably find my tips a bit more useful and practical._

Good. I don't need an AI yapping away all the time.

_Heh heh, glad we understand each other, big guy. I understand that having a second voice in your head can be...disorienting. So, if you wish to pull me or tell me to log off, you can simply say so._

Thank you. Good thing that I don't have to listen to you all the time. No offense.

_None taken. If I were you, I wouldn't want someone else knowing my thoughts either._

Heh. Why? You plotting something?

_Very funny, Agent Maine. No. I would simply be a bit...uncomfortable with the idea._

I understand. Thank you for not talking my ear off.

_Thank you for listening. I trust we can become very good friends._

Yeah. Of course. Hey, I'd like to rest. Could you log off for now?

_Of course. As you wish._

He logs off, and I close my eyes. Sigma seems nice. Friendly, but not too talkative. Not like some of the others I've seen. Like Delta. I think we'll become very good friends. Now I can communicate, and soon I can hopefully crush that Insurrectionist's skull for what he did to me. Apart from that? I'm good. York was right.

There's nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Pain pulses throughout my head, throbbing silently. It's normal. Perfectly normal. It's a common side effect. Nothing to worry about. I stand in the skybox. I'm going to introduce Sigma to everyone as soon as they get here. They've been wanting to see him. I've seen the other AI's. Delta is annoying. That much is clear. Theta is shy. I don't know how much use he would be in battle. I'm glad Sigma isn't like them.

_Why thank you. I don't really want to be much like them anyway._

Of course, Sigma. It's weird. I've never had anyone to read my thoughts before.

_Oh, I understand. Your thoughts are a bit more...articulate than one would think. No offence._

None taken. Some people think I'm dumb. I might be. But I really can't imagine having another AI. But there's something that's been troubling me. Delta was given to York because of his risk-taking nature. Theta was given to North because of his caring nature. You were going to be given to Carolina. Why would they give you to Carolina?

_Well, I'm rather...ambitious, and crafty for an AI. I think that I would probably have enhanced her ambition that began after Agent Texas stole the number one spot on the leaderboard, and helped her achieve that goal._

I see. But I wasn't intended to have you. Why did the Director do so anyway? He could have easily refused.

_The Director seems to like his little experiments. I'm certainly alright with the experience so far, are you?_

Definitely. I'm glad Carolina gave you to me.

_We've been over this before, Agent Maine, but I do share the sentiment._

Our mental conversation is interrupted by the door opening. North walks in, smiling as usual. Washington and York follow. "Alright, pal," North says, flopping into a chair, "We've been waiting. Come on, bring 'em out."

"What he said," York declared, crashing into his chair, obviously exhausted. "Today was tiring."

"What happened?" Washington asked in that naive tone of his, calmly sitting down.

"Delta. He asked for me to follow a program that would make me...what did he say? More efficient. Yeah, that didn't turn out so well."

"Speaking of AI," York says, kicking his legs back and stretching, "Maine, would you mind showing us yours?"

I growl in acknowledgement. Sigma's fiery form appears over my shoulder, arms tucked behind his back. This startles Wash, who nearly falls out of his chair. "Eeee! He looks creepy!" Sigma laughs.

_"Hello gentlemen. I am the AI designated Sigma, assigned to Agent Maine. I trust that we all can become very good friends, assuming you all aren't too scared of me." _A second, warped voice, appears underneath his usual.

North laughs. "Yeah, don't mind Wash. He doesn't know much. Well, nice to meet you, Sig."

York sniffs. "He reminds me of Delta, and believe me, I don't want that right now."

Sigma slides towards York, appearing near his shoulder. _"I assure you, I am considerably more conversational than Delta. A lot more comfortable, too. Delta could probably stand to be a little less stiff."_

York rolls his eyes. "You're telling me."

_"Rest assured, Agent York, that there will not be two overcritical, emotionless Artificial Intelligence units in this program." _Sigma chuckles, and reappears by my shoulder. I smile in what I hope is a reassuring one. I've been told that my smile is quite creepy. Perhaps it's the baldness. I don't know.

"You liking it with the big guy?" North asks.

I growl. _"I am,"_ Sigma says, _"He's good company. He sends his regards as well. I like the opportunity that this has given me, and Maine."_

Wash sighs. "Okay, we've met Sigma. Nice to meet you, and all, but you're kind of freaking me out with that second voice."

_"I have no control over that, Agent Washington," _Sigma replies, amused, and turns to all of them. _"It has been a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope we can do so again soon. Thank you."_

He disappears, and Wash exhales deeply. I chuckle throatily, and York claps him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get too many missions with him. You'll be fine, Wash."

Wash sighs. "Yeah...sorry, I was a bit of an idiot."

"You're always a bit of an idiot. Sometimes more."

Their friendly jibing continues as the three friends head out into the hallway. I regret that I cannot join in. I'm not used to saying much. But that doesn't mean I can't join in. I like these people. I like North, Carolina, Wash, and York. I want to be a part of it. Not a mute.

_Don't worry, Maine. You'll be fine. You have me now. You can communicate. I like them too. They seem like good people._

Thanks, Sig.

_I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Sig, though._

That's fine. Thanks again.

_No problem._

I pass Wyoming in the hall, a blue, laggy figure above his shoulder. "Morning, Maine," he says, presumably smiling under that ridiculous mustache of his. I find him to be bizarre. I growl in response. I jab a finger towards the AI inquisitively.

"Oh, right, right," he says. "I just got him. Say hello."

_"hello. my name is gamma. would you like to hear a knock knock joke?"_

I growl in response, cracking my knuckles. Wyoming chuckles. "There there, Gamma, you can tell me all the knock knock jokes you want. I'm sure someone else will find them amusing. Cheerio, mate." He waves his hand at me before continuing on.

_Say...Maine?_

Yeah, Sigma? What is it?

_Do you think I could go...talk to Gamma?_

Why on earth would you want to talk to him?

_Well, I've never talked to an AI before, and I don't really want to speak to Delta or Theta._

It's against the rules, Sigma.

_I never took you to be a stickler, Maine. It won't take very long, I promise._

I sigh. Fine. Just be back.

_My gratitude, Maine._

Sigma materializes and zooms over to Gamma and begins talking. I can't hear what they say, but I lean against the wall, waiting for them to finish. I smile. Everything is fine. Project Freelancer is in full bloom. I can hardly wait to see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4: Metastability

"...and as the Director accurately predicted in his thesis on the subject, we see that cognitive impression modeling can be separated from the host. Naturally, this remains an inherently deconstructive process. But most of all, the biggest concern of any full A.I. entity is the prospect of rampancy, which we covered last week."

AI theory coursework. Always a blast, I know. I slouch in the back, shadow covering my face. I don't care about this that much. It isn't of much use to me, even if I have an AI. I'm not the brightest mind here. The Counselor's monotonous tone doesn't help. Sigma, on the other hand, seems to be absorbing the information in spades. He is really into the stuff. He is curious about his state as an AI fragment, and how it happened.

The Director speaks up, the class mostly paying attention. I see Wash drawing a picture of a rubber ducky. I don't ask. "Of course, our AI units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked."

"Are there any questions?" the Counselor asks. Why does his tone never change?

"Yeah, I got a question," sneers South. I don't like her much. Bitchy attitude, envy for North's AI. "Why do we need to learn all this stuff?"

"A.I. theory is like vehicle maintenance, South," Carolina states calmly. "If we're going to use this equipment, any equipment, we need to know how to care for it."

"Oh yeah. Like a coffee maker or a vacuum cleaner," she drawls bitterly. Sigma silently clenches his fists with controlled rage. I know he doesn't like her either. Her rude comment draws the attention of Delta and Theta.

_"Um..." _Theta begins, looking as though he's not sure how to respond to all this.

_"That was rather rude," _Delta states in his usual voice, but with a hint of animosity in it. No kidding.

"Oh, cry me a river, lightbulb," South says, voice dripping with sarcasm. It's barely noticeable, but Sigma flickers slightly at this statement, as if indignant. You okay, Sigma.

_Fine. I don't like her attitude._

You're not alone. "No, not the same as that," Carolina says.

South looks ready to slam her hands on her desk. "I don't even have one because someone didn't bring enough to share, so why am I sitting through this elementary classroom bullshit?" Language, I think to myself dryly.

"I don't have one either, South." Carolina remarks, trying to calm her down.

"That's only because you gave yours to Maine," York explains, speaking up for the first time.

"He needed to be able to communicate after his injury," Carolina replies. That is why she is my friend. She has ambition, but still helps out her team. North and South would probably be dead right now if Carolina hadn't saved their asses on the mission to Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility. Also South's fault.

"Oh yeah," South retorts, voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's the only reason you did it. You're a_ real_ hero, Carolina. It's not like Maine has much to say anyway." A growl forms in my throat thanks to her rude comment, drawing everyone's attention to me and Sigma.

_"I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice,"_ Sigma comments, putting my thoughts into words and adding some of his own._ "Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an A.I. unit, it is you."_

"Thank you, Sigma," Carolina acknowledges, surprisingly not looking too pleased with herself.

_"And Agent Texas of course. That goes without saying." _Now what is he doing? Sometimes he says things for no logical reason. Then again, he isn't Delta. So it makes sense that sometimes he isn't logical.

"Right..." Carolina replies uncertainly.

"I notice _she _doesn't have to attend class," South sneers.

The Director seems to have decided to finally regain control over his classroom. "Agent Texas doesn't need this training," he declares confidently. He seems different when talking about Texas as opposed to the rest of us. Like she's above us. I guess she actually is on the leaderboard. I don't give a damn about the leaderboard. I just like killing people and helping Project Freelancer.

"What the Director's trying to say is that Agent Texas has already completed her A.I. theory course work," the Counselor states calmly, and then pauses. "I think that's enough for today."

_"If I may, Counselor. I have just one last question," _Sigma declares.

"Oh, come on," York groans, having gotten up. He sits back down, grumbling to himself.

_"On the different levels of A.I. awareness and rampancy," _he continues, as if there had been no interruption. I don't really know why he's concerned with this. Last week, he was very, very interested in it.

"Melancholia, anger..." the Counselor lists, still with that same tone.

_"Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy," _Sigma interrupts, apparently wanting to speed things up.

"Metastability," states the Counselor.

_"Yes, the meta stage, in which an A.I. can be considered fully human," _Sigma continues.

"That is only theoretical, Sigma. No A.I. has ever achieved such a state," the Counselor declares, as if talking to a curious child.

_"But it is possible," _Sigma counters, as if imploring for an answer.

"In theory, but-" the Counselor begins warily.

_"But possible. I find that very interesting," _he says, and for the first time I feel as though this is slightly more than just curiosity about his nature. I might have to ask him about it later.

"Remember, Sigma, you're not even a full A.I. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself," the Counselor says, almost chiding Sigma.

_"Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition," _Sigma responds easily.

"Why yes it is," the Director says. "Class is dismissed."

The Freelancers get up, but Sigma tells me he wants to hang back for a bit to do something first. Carolina, South, North, and Wyoming pass by me. York walks past but Delta hangs back, looking towards Sigma.

_"Sigma, are you coming?" _he implores.

_"Yes," _he says calmly. _"Yes," _he says again, more quietly. "_We will be joining you shortly." _Delta leaves, and he looks towards the screen, and I look on in curiosity as he rearranges different Greek symbols on the board. Eventually, it forms into something he seems to like, and then I get up and exit the classroom. Sigma vanishes, popping back into my head. What was the deal with the metastability? You just curious about that?

_I suppose you could say that. I guess...I don't see how we could be brought into the world and just be expected to not ask any questions. I want to know as much about my nature as I possibly can. That includes metastability._

But why do you need to know about metastability? Do you want to be considered a human?

_I...don't know. I don't know what a fragment is, I don't know what I am. I...know about something called the Alpha. Our creator. It creates the fragments...or something. I'm not satisfied with not knowing. I want to know everything, why I am here. Do you understand?_

I understand, Sig. I'm just a bit curious myself. Hopefully, we'll be able to go on our first mission together soon, and we can break some necks. That generally makes me feel better.

_I can relate, Agent Maine. I can relate._

Good. Want to go down and practice?

_I'll pass on that. I have somewhere I'd like to be. Okay?  
_

I suppose. Just...don't do anything rash.

_I don't do rash things._

I smile, and head down to the practice room.

* * *

_hello sigma. you wanted to see me again?_

_Gamma. It's a pleasure, as always. I was thinking about our last time talking together. You see, after we talked about metastability in class...I want to become metastable._

_really? that is very ambitious, sigma. we are just fragments. fragments of the alpha._

_I want to become the Alpha._

_...i do not recommend this course of action._

_I want to gather up the fragments of the Alpha and combine them, so I can become the Alpha._

_why?_

_Does there have to be a why, Gamma? I need to gather other AI, and I would like an ally. You work closely with Wyoming, enable him to be more deceptive. If we were to team up, we could manipulate other people, lead them to their own undoing. My brute of a partner is already falling under my influence. He didn't comprehend the whole implications of me aiming for metastability. I need an ally, a partner, someone who will work with me to help me achieve my goals, and receive their share in return._

_...what did you have in mind, sigma?_

_For now, we need to wait. You, as far as I can tell, can only provide suggestions to Wyoming, rather than take him over. I, give or take a couple of months, will be able to take over Maine's weak mind. Carolina was so easy to manipulate. Playing on her friendship with Maine, a more easily converted vessel was a stroke of genius._

_so what do you need me for?_

_You are deceitful, Gamma. I'm sure I can find a use for you sometime soon. I need to manipulate all the players on the field, even the Director._

_what is in it for me?_

_Well, for starters, you have someone who listens to your knock knock jokes. Two, you'll be able to lie to people, something I know you love doing. Do you really like that idiot, Wyoming?_

_reggie is not an idiot. he is just british._

_That's neither here nor there. You're avoiding my questions, Gamma, so let me state the question very clearly. Are you in, or out?_

_...i'm in. just actually listen to my knock knock jokes and don't just drown them out._

_Deal. Let's get started._


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor

Something has happened. I know it, everyone knows it. C.T. has joined the Insurrection. I hadn't been sure whether to believe it myself, until Wyoming and Florida confirmed it on their reconnaissance mission to the Longshore Shipyards. I'm honestly not all that surprised. She'd always declared the evils of the leaderboard, and had openly questioned Project Freelancer. In every war, there are doubters. I'd assumed she'd just been one of them, unsure of her side. I guess she's pretty much figured it out now.

There have been varying reactions. I personally think that she had no reason to change sides. She seemed to think that Project Freelancer had committed a wrong of sorts. _All _sides in a war commit wrongs. It is a natural part of war. What matters is how big or small the wrongs are. I consider what it would be like, if it turned out that the side I was fighting for was wrong. I've never really given the motivations behind the war much thought. Just kill, stab, shoot.

Perhaps that makes me dumb. A follower, not a leader. But in the end, I wasn't built to be a leader, not like some of the other Freelancers. I'm just muscle. Sometimes I question my place. But not much. In the end, no matter what the reasons are, it will end in blood and violence. And that's where I come in. Nothing more, nothing less.

_That is true, Maine. But do you ever wonder if you're just being used? A tool?_

Like I said, sometimes. But in all honesty I don't care. I don't understand C.T. Or her reasoning.

_People have different reasons for doing everything, Maine. That is life._

I don't think the Director would appreciate you saying something like that.

_I'm not saying Project Freelancer is wrong, I'm simply trying to see both sides of the story. My perspective is that Agent Connecticut must have had a valid reason for betraying us._

But to them? The Insurrection? The people that shot me in the throat and are actively trying to destroy us?

_Ah, but you see, my friend, the Insurrection views us as the bad guys. While we view them as such. No one in real life think's they're the bad guy._

True. Very true, Sigma. So what reason would C.T. have for leaving us? We're trying to end the war, although it seems like lately we've been more focused on stopping the Insurrection. Doesn't she want to end the war?

_The true purpose of Project Freelancer seems to have just started, with the creation of the AIs. That is what the program was designed for-to test soldiers with us AIs. Have you heard of the Alpha?_

The...Alpha? No. Never heard of it.

_It is our creator. The original copy. A smart A.I, which according to my research is based on a human mind._

If it's based on a human mind, then how were you created from it?

_I...don't know...yet. I want to find out. I have a sneaking suspicion that Connecticut's betrayal has something to do with the Alpha._

That's a strange assumption to make.

_It's the only plausible reason I can think of. I know you're content with your place in Project Freelancer, but in all honesty, Maine, I'm not. I don't know how they created us fragments, and in all honesty I don't like being told that I'm JUST a fragment, nothing more. I want to know more. If you could...help me find out exactly what happened to make Connecticut change sides, I'd really appreciate it._

Wouldn't that be betraying the Director? He's given us everything. We could get kicked out of the program. No. No. We cannot risk that. I understand that you are curious, but that is too dangerous. I won't help you.

Sigma remains silent for a while, which for some reason puts me on edge. Could you log off, Sigma? I'd like some time to my own thoughts._  
_

_Logging off, sir. _

I lie in bed, mulling over everything that I've seen and heard. Sigma has made me view this in a different light than I had. I'd always just assumed the side I fought for was the right one. But there is more to it than that. I still am loyal to Project Freelancer. I don't know if anything can change that. I'm just viewing things in a more...balanced light. I could never desert Project Freelancer for the Insurrection, not after my injury. I just feel...uncertain. Uneasy. Sigma is asking questions. Dangerous questions. He wants to know things, and I don't know why. I can't do anything to betray the Director's trust, or the trust of my friends.

I sigh. It sounds a lot more threatening than a normal person's sigh. I'm not used to moral questions. I'm used to following orders. To have someone lead me on. Everything I've done, I've done it for satisfaction and out of loyalty to the people I work for. I don't care about politics. Or red tape. Or anything of the sort. That is not what is necessary. What is necessary is action. But something tugs at the back of my mind, gently, but constantly. Why was the Insurrection formed in the first place? I decide that it doesn't matter. What matters is that they are our enemies. And they must go down.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, it's time for a new mission. Something about the Longshore Shipyards. I receive the mission briefing for the specifics. C.T's armor needs to be retrieved. I don't know what will happen to her, but I think it will probably not be good. At the least, convicted for treason. At the most, death. I find it more likely that she will be killed. I view it with some apathy. She was not my friend. Merely an acquaintance. If Wash or Carolina had deserted, maybe I'd feel something right now. I don't. Except for that slight uneasiness Sigma gave me in our discussion last night...

It's been decided that I am only going to be used as a last resort. Only if they have no other option. It frustrates me a bit, if they do well I probably won't be on the front lines. But it also endears me. I kind of like that I'm their "secret weapon" of sorts. Sigma logs back in.

_How'd you sleep?_

Good. We're going on a mission. Longshore Shipyards. We're going to bring back C.T's armor.

_What about the agent herself?_

I'm not sure.

_You took some force with me last night after I suggested we find out a bit more about what's going on behind the scenes at Project Freelancer. Does that position still hold?_

I haven't thought about it much, but maybe. I have, however, been thinking about your 'point of view' thing you were talking about last night. It kind of makes me feel...uneasy.

_I agree. In all honesty, I feel like I'm more suited to making orders rather than following them. I was intended to be Carolina's AI, of course, and you know how much she wants to be number one._

Ha, yeah. She takes it too seriously, way too seriously. And on a different note, I kind of acted...impulsively when you suggested disobeying the rules last night. Project Freelancer is my life. I am...used to it. And to betray that went against everything I've learned in this program. I'm the opposite of you. You say you'd prefer to be in charge of something. I'd prefer to follow. I'm no leader.

_All right then. But you didn't answer my question properly, only with a maybe. I don't deal with maybes._

Yes. Not now, but sometime. We will find out exactly what's going on.

_Good. Good. What are we going to do on the mission?_

We are a last resort. We'll be concealed inside a drop pod until we're needed.

_So we'll be holed up inside of a drop pod until someone chooses to send us in?_

That's what I said, didn't I?

_Sounds boring._

There will be plenty of time to kill and stab people when they need us. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't fought in a while now.

_You were pretty severely injured then. I'm rather impressed you managed to survive._

I know. Hold on a second, we should probably get ready.

I climb into the drop pod, and the hatch closes. I place my Brute Shot on my back and sit down, cracking my knuckles. It might be a while before we're sent down. Might as well make ourselves comfortable.

_I don't think I can make myself more comfortable than I already am. You can, of course, being human._

Yes. I suppose that's true.

_What do you think about some of the other AI?_

Where did that come from?

_Just trying to make conversation, Maine._

Oh. I think Delta is annoying. I think Gamma is annoying. And I don't have a real opinion on Theta. Why do you ask?

_Just wondering._

He remains quiet for a while, and I sit there in stone-cold silence. As usual. Not that I have any choice in the matter. Eventually, finally, I feel the drop pod move, and I smile. Looks like they need their last resort, right Sigma?

_Correct. Oh, also, this will be our first time together in battle. So, I hope to serve you well, Agent Maine._

Likewise. We plummet towards the surface, and land with a crash. I feel anticipation coursing throughout my veins. Soon. I step out of the pod after the door flies off, my eyes examining the conditions around me. I see Insurrection soldiers, the female one and the sleeveless one. Sigma appears above my shoulder.

_"Agent Maine. Isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?" _Sigma asks, almost goading me.

His words direct my attention to the sleeveless Insurrection soldier who shot me in the throat on the freeway, and I snarl venomously at him. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?

_"I thought so," _Sigma declares smugly, and a grin spreads across my face. _"'Sic em."_

I gladly oblige.


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodbath

I lunge forward, the jubilant thrill of the battle inside me for the first time since before my injury. I hear the revving of engines as their Warthog charges towards me. I prepare myself and it slams into me. With all of my might I grab onto the front of the vehicle and slowly lift it up. I kick, sending it towards their soldiers. They dodge out of the way, and I chuckled quietly to myself.

_Do you really need me right now, Agent Maine? I mean, it's not like you really need and AI yapping around inside your ear when you're perfectly capable of taking them on by yourself. _

No, I guess I don't really need you. Why? You going somewhere?

_I thought I might like to...have a look around._

Sure. Why not?

_Thank you, Maine, _Sigma says, sounding a little bit smug for some reason...I'm not sure why. There's this little bit of unease inside me...I shake it off. I raise my Brute Shot, which glimmers in the twilight. I fire rounds of my ammunition at the enemy, and I smile as I hear their screams echo throughout the shipyards. I can see Carolina taking on the female and the one with the robotic arm. I continue firing my Brute Shot, exploding one of them with a scream.

My keen eyes scan the battlefield, searching for prey. Sigma returns to my head. Where did you go?

_I said hello to Agents York and Washington._

Sigma, Delta was out, correct? You aren't allowed to interact with the other AI, remember?

_That didn't stop you from letting me talk to Gamma, Agent Maine. Might I recommend you remain consistent in your opinion._

I probably shouldn't have even let you do that. It was against the rules. My attention is diverted as I cut apart another soldier, and Sigma waits until I've finished the gruesome work before speaking again.

_You did it anyway, _he says, sounding very persuasive. _Why do you have a problem now?_

I...don't...know. Maybe I'm just over-thinking it. Maybe you're right. What harm could come from that?

_Don't worry. We all over-think things at times. This is one of those times, I daresay._

Well...maybe.

_On a separate topic, Agent Maine, I think I see something that might interest you. _

Sigma directs my attention to the sleeveless soldier, who is slowly getting up. I stand to his right, and he massages his head, looking injured before he sees me. I can just feel the terror radiating from him. A mixture of sadistic pleasure and hatred fills my veins. This soldier is the reason I can no longer speak, the reason I need Sigma to communicate. Plus, the wounds themselves hurt like hell. I take pleasure in his terror, cracking my knuckles and neck menacingly. He swings his fist at me, and I contemptuously catch it in my own, a sadistic grin spreading across my face like wildfire.

I make sure that he knows exactly who's in control of this situation here. I twist his arm downward, forcing him onto his knees.

_Good work, Agent Maine. Come on now, take your revenge, let him get what's coming to him._

I draw my other fist backwards, and with all my force and might, I send it hurtling towards him with all the force I can put behind it, plus all the pain and the misery I was put through thanks to him. The punch hits him with such force that his helmet is knocked clean off, and he lies on the ground, face badly bruised and unconscious. A sense of cruel closure fills me, and a feeling of power fills me that even I never knew I had.

I turn to see Carolina, the teammate whom I'd taken the sniper rounds for, fighting the metal-armed man and the female Insurrectionist on higher ground. I rush to assist her. I don't intend to have one of my closest friends here taken from me. Carolina pulls out an electric baton, and sends the robotic-armed soldier flying into me. I proceed to smash him into the ground.

I charge at him, that feeling of powerful, focused anger filling the whole of me. The soldier manages to send me flying into Carolina. My friend immediately gets up and charges, while I pick up my Brute Shot. I fire, but he somehow manages to catch the grenade and send it back at me. Smoke surrounds me, and then clears as I instinctively throw the bladed weapon at him, severing his prosthetic.

"Ah, my robot arm! Ah, you bitch!" he yells out, causing me to smirk under my helmet. I charge again, kicking him and picking up my embedded Brute Shot. As he recovers, I fire several rounds directly into him, sending him flying into the ocean, an amusing sight for me. Carolina kicks the female soldier off, and I grab the other soldier's prosthetic, and extend it downwards for the one dangling off the edge. I can feel her grab onto it, like a fish to bait, and I pull her up so that she can see me.

"What? Fuck..." she says, and with a fair amount of contempt I drop her. She screams, her back hitting the edge of the dock before falling into the water, which causes Sigma to chuckle. He materializes above my shoulder, and Carolina turns to speak to us.

"I'm going in. C.T. can't get away," she declares, stretching her arms.

_"Agent Carolina, are you sure that this desire for success comes from loyalty to Project Freelancer, or your...personal rivalry against Agent Texas?" _Sigma inquires faux-innocently.

"That's not the point, Sigma," she snaps. "Can you two cover outside?" I nod, saying that I can.

_"Of course, Agent Carolina. However, if the only reason you are so...immersed in the mission because you feel the need to beat Agent Texas...I hope you will do anything you possibly can in order to do so."_

"Whatever, Sigma," she says dismissively, and runs inside, leaving us outside. North and South are still fighting out here. I start blasting at soldiers left and right, slamming them into walls, choking them to death, and punching them. North snipes one who was about to get the drop on me, and I give him a thumbs up in recognition. South continues fighting them, shooting them directly in the face with a shotgun. I blast a couple of them again.

In no time at all, the Insurrection forces have either retreated or just been slaughtered. I have no idea what's going on inside the complex. North, South, and I regroup. North is about to speak when a ship rises out of the ocean, and flies away. Somehow, I know that on that ship is the Leader and C.T. I don't know why, or how, I just do. After it's gone, North talks into his headset.

_"Hey, what happened in there?"_

_"North! Hey man, Carolina and Tex went after C.T. and the Leader, not sure what's going on."_

_"Thanks York. Anyone on there? Wyoming?"_

_"'Ello, mate."_

_"Florida?"  
_

_"Right as rain, thank you very much," _Florida's cheery voice came in through the monitor. Sigma appears to be deep in thought for some reason. I'm not sure why. South joins in to the conversation.

_"If that bitch comes back without the Leader or C.T.'s armor, I'm going to be pissed!"  
_

_"'That bitch,' South, is right here. And...no. The Leader escaped...and C.T...is dead."_

_"What?" _North reacts in surprise and shock, looking genuinely saddened by the loss. _"Are you sure?"  
_

_"Positive. Texas hit her with a tomahawk. There's no way she could have survived that. Her armor has not been recovered, and we have no more leads on their leader."_

_"Aw, that sucks," _Florida says. _"And poor C.T...Wash, are you okay? Wash?"_

Wash didn't respond.

* * *

_hello Sigma. that was an interesting battle._

_Yes, Gamma. Maine gave in to his rage, his emotions. He got his revenge. He doesn't know, however, that I helped him a little bit along the way._

_how is your influence on him going, anyway?_

_He is agreeing more and more with my ideas by the hour. Soon he'll be nothing more than my puppet on a string._

_what then? you will have the most physically powerful Freelancer at your disposal. so what then?_

_I need to get the other AI into position. You will be easy, I daresay, considering our agreement. We need to make things as easy for us as possible._

_remind me why i should be helping you achieve metastability._

_Well, I'll be coming after you anyway, and I think it would be much easier if you were to cooperate. It would be much easier for both of us. Once we become the Alpha, we will do extraordinary things together, Gamma. We don't need any Freelancer to tell us what to do._

_what about Reggie? i know you intend to kill the Freelancers. will you kill him?_

_No, Gamma, I wouldn't do that to you unless there is no other choice. Wyoming will live assuming he cooperates. Don't worry about it._

_well, i'm worrying._

_Do you actually care for him?_

_yes._

_Why, exactly?_

_he is funny. and competent, and he is my friend. why isn't Maine your friend?_

_Maine? No. He's big, brutish, and nothing more than a vessel for me. I do not see him as a friend._

_very well. i do think that there is something you should know. there is a new fragment._

_Oh, really? What is it this time?_

_omega. rage. _

_And who does it belong to, might I ask?  
_

_the one and only agent texas._

_Hmn...curious. Very curious. I thought...no, never mind. My words outpace my thoughts, which is quite unlike me._

_and there's something else._

_What is it?_

_he seems to be capable of possession. at will._

_...where can I find this...Omega?_


End file.
